Bienvenido a McGonagall's!
by Battousai Tomoe
Summary: Harry debe conseguir dinero para pagar sus gastos de auror pero muchas sorpresas lo esperan en su futuro lugar de trabajo ¿podrá sobrevivir a todas esas situaciones y a las insinuaciones de sus compañeros de trabajo? McDonalls versión brujos! Reviews!


Capitulo 1: Bienvenido Harry!!!  
  
Otra vez estaba caminando solo por el pueblo de Hogsmaede con una lista preparada especialmente por Albus Dumbledore. Además del cansancio que tenia por caminar se sentía miserable. ¿Por qué tenia que seguir dependiendo de Dumbledore para conseguir un trabajo que lo ayudara a pagar su carrera como auror? Era cierto que tenia el dinero de sus padres pero... demonios ya tenia casi 20 años!!! Prefería pagar sus propios gastos trabajando a estar siempre pendiente de su bóveda en Gringotts.  
  
Aun así se le hacia inhumano (incluso a ojos de un brujo) lo que estaba pasando. Había visitado casi 10 lugares y todos lo habían rechazado. En algunos incluso ni lo habían recibido. Recordaba que esa misma mañana Madam Rosmerta le había dicho "lárgate de aquí!!!" Sin voltear a ver siquiera de quien se trataba o a que venia. También lo había intentado en La Cabeza de Cerdo, en Honeydukes y termino de cerrar la mala racha del día pinchando en el trasero a una joven bruja, lista para su primer año en Hogwarts, que quería una túnica nueva. Solamente había un lugar que lo había aceptado... un hombre viejo de aspecto amable lo había aceptado como empleado en una tienda de artículos de Quidditch. Pero trabajaba los fines de semana solamente y por un pago muy bajo (es mas, aceptó el trabajo por su amor al deporte). ¿Qué iba a hacer si no conseguía empleo? Se sentiría mal consigo mismo  
  
Revisó su papel con el sudor recorriéndole por todo el cuerpo. Estaba en el lugar correcto, pero sintió un deseo de salir corriendo de allí. El aspecto a pocilga vieja le hizo pensar a Harry que tal vez Dumbledore se estaba volviendo loco con la edad. Estaba parado justo frente a una casa mohosa de tejas gastadas que se caían una a una. Un cartel in legible colgaba de una rama y Harry temió que lo aplastara así que más impulsado por el miedo que por la valentía (¿y soy un Gryffindor cobarde?- pensó el chico confundido) entró en el lugar. Lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras...  
  
Muchas mesas con jóvenes alegres y comiendo deliciosos platos, otros chicos con bandejas llenas de comidas flotando en el aire gracias a unos zapatos hechizados y una gran barra en donde una mujer de rasgos ancianos atendía acompañada de otros 3 jóvenes y mostraba la cartelera donde se exhibían los menús (N/A: intenten imaginar un McDonall's y verán a lo que me refiero.) El joven Potter pudo ver comidas como hamburguesa azulada hechizada con patatas verdes fritas, helado de cera de oído (Marca Bertie Botts) y las grageas dentro de tu jugo de zumo. Le hubiera parecido asqueroso de no haber pasado años en Hogwarts comiendo cosas de igual magnitud.  
  
Harry desconcertado se abrió paso y antes de ser embestido por una chica que había perdido el control de sus zapatos llegó a la barra.  
  
- Bienvenido a McGonagall's ¿puedo ayudarlo?- una chica de cabello enmarañado con facciones de su rostro en perfecto estado lo atendió con un gracioso gorro en la cabeza y con la mirada de su supervisora.  
  
- ¿Eh? Soy Harry Potter y me enviaron aquí por...- Harry no pudo terminar cuando la chica que estaba frente a él se le abalanzó y comenzó a asfixiarlo con su abrazo.  
  
- ¡¡¡HARRY!!! No puedo creerlo!!!- la chica se separó de él y solo en ese momento el muchacho la reconoció  
  
- Hermione!!! ¿qué haces aquí?- el chico la abrazó aun mas fuerte  
  
- Yo trabajo aquí desde hace tiempo y por lo que veo vamos a hacer compañeros- la chica mostró una amplia sonrisa y le pidió a una chica rubia que la cubriera mientras hablaba con su viejo amigo.  
  
- ¿Qué es este lugar, Hermione?  
  
- Harry ¿qué no sabes nada? Es la hamburguesería más famosa del mundo de los magos!!! Hay una también en el mundo muggle pero no sé si es tan buena como esta. Si Dumbledore te envió aquí es porque realmente quería que te encontraras con nosotros.  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Hay algún otro conocido aquí?  
  
- Ay, claro que sí. Casi todos trabajamos aquí, incluso Neville. McGonagall fundó este lugar y por eso lleva su nombre, ella nos dirige al igual que al resto de los profesores que trabajan aquí.  
  
- ¿Los profesores trabajan aquí?- la cara de sorpresa de Harry era casi igualada por la sonrisa burlona de la chica.  
  
- Claro, Remus está haciendo hamburguesas, la profesora Sprout está atendiendo a la gente que pasa y busca comida para llevar y adivina quien está friendo las patatas... Snape!!!  
  
- ¿¿¿Snape???  
  
- Si, antes lo habían puesto a atender gente pero es tan antisocial que muchos se quejaron de maleficios lanzados por él o insultos al momento de dar el cambio. No tiene remedio- dijo Hermione levantando los hombros resignada.  
  
- No podré creerlo hasta que lo vea con mis ojos verdes- Harry presumía de las bromas que raramente le hacia la chica.  
  
- Entonces ven y te lo mostraré, además quiero presentarte a tus nuevos compañeros- dijo Hermione tomando la mano de Harry y llevándolo tras la barra.  
  
N/A: Disculpen por hacer un capitulo tan cortito pero lo escribí tan pronto se me vino a la cabeza. Esto del McGonagall se me había ocurrido para otro fic pero me va a gustar hacer una historia de las situaciones que pueden formarse ahí adentro (el que haya trabajado en un lugar de comidas rápidas lo sabe mejor que nadie). En fin, espero les guste, me dejen muchos reviews y lean mis otras historias.  
  
Beshios y beshitos, los quiere  
  
Battousai Tomoe  
  
+Everything i do, i do it for you... Sirius Black+ 


End file.
